AMOR ENTRE MUNDOS
by milly-chan y yui-chan
Summary: En un solo universo, hay millones de mundos, lamentablemente todos en guerra. Pero toda esta guerra cambiara cuando Luffy, un chico que vive en el mundo Akuma no mi quiera ser pirata, para ser más exactos el Rey de los piratas, pero con nakamas de otro mundo. El mundo de Saji es Strong Toes (pies fuertes) Parejas: LuNa, ZoRin (ZoroxRobin) UsoKa SanVi, etc
1. Chapter 1

**Milly-chan: he decidido ya no usar el chan al igual que yui. Esta historia la invente YO, sin ayuda de yui, pero estoy segura de que me ayudara**

 **Yui: tal vez, pero yo inventare una de Fairy Tail**

 **Milly: bueno sin más preámbulos el capítulo 1 de AMOR ENTRE MUNDOS**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

-Como están en guerra no pueden ir a otro mundo a menos de que ocupen sus poderes o artefactos.

-Luffy decide ser pirata por el mismo

-Aquí su apariencia es como después de los 2 años.

-NO conoció a su tripulación como en el anime

-Hay un mundo para piratas, uno para marines, uno para las akumas no mi etc.

-Nojiko aparecerá pero no tan rápido.

-Usopp y su papá adoptaron a Nami, después su padre se fue.

-Los pasados no serán iguales a los del anime, alguno serán similares pero no iguales.

-Going Merry TAL VEZ no aparezca.

-La bandera primero la hará Luffy y luego Robin.

-Vivi será de carácter fuerte.

-Usopp y Nami su papá los dejo por ser piratas y su mamá murió por Arlong. (etc)

Capítulo 1: CUANDO TODO COMENZÓ Y USOPP Y NAMI, EL MUNDO HUMANO (TIERRA)

Un día tormentoso hace 400 años, todos los mundos en la galaxia estaban en paz, tanto que la gente salía de sus mundos y se casaba con otra persona de otro mundo (ejemplo: las brujas del mundo de brujería y hechicería con uno de las akuma no mi). Pero todo cambio cuando una vampiresa que andaba de novia con un hombre lobo y fue invitada a pasar la tarde en el mundo de los hombres lobo fue asesinada. Las vampiresas y vampiros al oír la noticia juraron venganza, y mataron a unos 10 lob s. Pero a los vampiros y vampiresas no se les quito esa sed de sangre y mataron a algunas gentes de los otros mundos haciéndolos pensar que habían sido otras personas (ejemplo: una vampiresa mato a alguien del mundo de los diablos, pero esa vampiresa lo hizo parecer como si el que había matado al diablito había sido un espadachín).

Y así amigos míos comenzó una guerra entre mundos.

 ** _ACTUALIDAD:_**

-¡Vuelvan acá mocosos!-gritaba un anciano algo malhumorado, estaba persiguiendo a una chica de unos 7 años cabello naranja y corto y a un chico de cabello como que rizado y negro, de la misma edad que la niña, pero lo que llamaba la atención de este chico era su peculiar nariz alargada.

-ALCÁNZANOS SI PUEDES VEGETES- grito el chico de cabello negro y nariz grande mostrándole la lengua.

-YA VERAN MOCOSOS- grito el anciano aun persiguiéndolos.

-Usopp a…allá-dijo la peli naranja señalando a un callejón y cansada de correr al chico de nariz larga que respondía al nombre de Usopp.

-Ok, vamos Nami-dijo Usopp a la peli naranja que respondía al nombre Nami.

Entonces corrieron al callejón junto con el viejo.

-JA JA ya los tengo- dijo el viejo, pero por arte de magia los niños habían desaparecido- ASHHH SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO, pero ya me las pagaran- y después se fue.

Mientras en un bosque NO muy lejos de allí, se encontraban los niños que antes ya habían desaparecido.

-Ufff esta vez casi nos atrapa- dijo Usopp

-Sip, pero al menos ya tenemos comida- dijo Nami feliz

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que robar es malo?- dijo Usopp

-No- dijo Nami feliz.

-Bueno al menos las clases de acrobacias nos sirvieron de algo- dijo Usopp olvidando el tema del robo.

-Exacto- dijo Nami pues habían escapado de allí con acrobacias.- bueno vamos- dijo algo triste.

Al llegar a la casa ambos fueron a la cocina.

-Usopp a cocinar- dijo Nami y ambos se pusieron a cocinar. Después fueron a la sala a sentarse a comer lo que habían hecho, encendieron la tele y vieron Scooby Doo.

-Sabes Usopp-dijo Nami

-¿Qué paso Nami?- dijo Usopp

-Me pregunto si algún día tendremos amigos de nuestra edad- dijo triste Nami.

-pues claro, tenemos a…Tienes razón- dijo Usopp pues recordó que todos sus amigos eran de 17 años o mayores, pero al ver a Nami triste la intento alegrar- Ahhh pero no te preocupes yo creo que sí, lo presiento- dijo Usopp.- Sabes lo que yo me pregunto, ¿Cuándo regresara papá?, pero no importa, bueno vamos a dormir- dicho esto ambos se fueron a dormir.

Pero ellos no sabían que les esperaría en 10 años.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 ** _Milly: ¿y que les pareció? Dejen reviews plis._**

 ** _Siguiente capítulo: ZORO, EL MUNDO DE LOS ESPADACHINES Y SANJI EL MUNDO DE STRONG TOES._**


	2. LO SIENTO AVISO

**LO SIENTO/ AVISO**

 **Chicos y chicas que leen esta historia…**

 **Solo quiero decir que.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

 **Siento mucho haber abandonado esta historia!**

 **Sé que no tengo perdón!**

 **Pero verán… han pasado tantas cosas…**

 **Antes que nada les contare el motivo del abandono:**

 **Yo empecé a ver otro anime que me gustó mucho! Y pues empecé a buscar fics de ese anime, mi hermana me recomendó una página donde podía encontrar unos muy buenos y pues me cree una cuenta en esa página… el punto es que estaba tan obsesionada con ese anime y esa página que cuando quise darme cuenta se me había olvidado la contraseña de esta!**

 **Estuve buscando por todos lados! Pero no la encontraba, considere hacerme otra cuenta, pero dije que mejor no… no quería perder todos mis fics de aquí.**

 **Les explico que cuando me obsesiones con las otra serie me olvide de las de este anime y pues se me fue la inspiración…**

 **Otra de las razones por las que no publique es porque… me daba flojera! Lo siento!**

 **Es que yo antes no tenía Laptop, por lo que tenía que ir a otra (que está a 3 casas de la mía) a encender la computadora (ojo: de esas que no se mueven porque están superpesadas) eso era muy… muy… pues me daba flojera…**

 **Luego *snif* la computadora…. *snif* dejo de servir! *snif***

 **Y me puse triste porque quería compensarlos con un maratón por haber dejado de escribir!**

 **Pero eso NO fue lo PEOR, Lo peor de todo fue que…**

 **MI CELULAR (que era lo único tecnológico que tenía aparte de esa computadora) DEJO DE SERVIR!**

 **Y no pude leer fics en un tiempo!**

 **Después de unos meses sin poder leer o escribir… me trajeron mi propia Laptop!**

 **Se preguntaran que paso con mi hermana… pues… ELLA SI TENÍA LAPTOP, CELULAR Y TABLET! Pero no me las quería prestar porque sabe cómo soy y pues temía que les hiciera algo…**

 **Además a ella no le gustaba mucho eso de escribir… y pues no pudimos escribir…**

 **Pero cuando me trajeron mi propia laptop pues… no me acordaba de mis contraseñas… jejeje es que soy muy olvidadiza…**

 **Luego… estuve ahorrando para comprarme un celular… que ya tengo si!**

 **SIN EMBARGO!**

 **Me volví a obsesionar con otro anime! Y pues he de admitir que me volví un poco Fujoshi (ya saben que les gusta el Yaoi, BL, Amor entre hombres)… pero! No se preocupen no habrá Yaoi en estos fics! Por si no les gusta, no se preocupen…**

 **Ahora… solo debo volver a leer fics de este anime y les aseguro que me volverá la inspiración!**

 **Espero publcar pronto así que no se preocupen … NO ABANDONARE NINGUN FIC, se lo que se siente leer un fic que te gusta (jejeje no sé si hay alguien al que le gusten mis fics pero bueno) y que lo abandonen!**

 **Bueno…**

 **Eso sería todo…**

 **GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION Y COMPENCION…**

 **Lamento las faltas de ortografía o si olvide alguna regla de como publicar, es que estaba tan desesperada por publicar este AVISO que no las volví a leer.**

 **P.D: Estaba pensando en cambiarme el nombre… Les importa?**

 **Es que Yui-chan dice que no le importa…**

 **BUENO**

 **AHORA SI ESO ES TODO!**

 **¡Cuidado!**

 **BYE, BYE**


End file.
